Memory tags in the form of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags are well known in the prior art. RFID tags come in many forms but all comprise an integrated circuit on which in use data can be stored and a coil which enables it to be interrogated by a reader which also powers it by means of an inductive (wireless) link. Generally RFID tags are quite large, due to the frequency they operate at (13.56 MHz) and the size of antenna they thus require, and operate over large ranges and have very small storage capacities. Smaller RFID tags have also been developed, operating at various frequencies, but still having small storage capacities. Some RFID tags include Read Only Memory (ROM) and are written to at the time of manufacture, whilst others have read and write capability. RFID tags have tended to be used in quite simple applications, such as for file tracking within offices or in place of or in addition to bar codes for product identification and supply chain management. The storage of more than simple identification data provides challenges for user interaction with the memory tag.